


Spill the sake, bro

by TifaSugarEng (tifasugar)



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Emotional Sex, I got their names mixed the whole time, Love Confessions, M/M, THESE TWO ARE SO HOT OK, Teasing, Top Nanjo Kojiro | Joe, some fluff but mostly nsfw, somewhere after episode 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/TifaSugarEng
Summary: Kojiro/Joe's POV"He kept it together at the beach.He didn’t lose it at the onsen.But this time, Kojiro didn’t let it slip, so he stood from the stool, circling the bar and placing both hands on delicate shoulders."
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 22
Kudos: 348





	Spill the sake, bro

**Author's Note:**

> Remember:
> 
> Kojiro - Joe  
> Kaoru - Cherry

“Sorry, we are closed!” Kojiro announced while wiping counters, huffing through his nose when steps came in anyway.

“I know, that’s why I’m here” He turned around to find golden eyes ascending from legs to chest, meeting brown.

“Ah, it’s you” He did his best to sound bored and by the twitch in Kaoru’s eye, he succeeded. The man rolled his eyes, sitting at the bar, his well-known sweet scent speeding up Kojiro’s pulse.

“I’m happy to see you too, gorilla” A tiny smile came to stay at their bickering, familiar and so amusing to him. His old friend waited for him to pour warm sake, as usual.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of this visitation, sir?” Kaoru threw a glare, asking him to stop it with those gorgeous irritated eyes, no eyeglasses on sight, which was odd. He took a sip, a deep sigh, and placed both hands on the countertop.

“I’m worried about Langa.” Kojiro rested his weight on his wide arms, crossed over the surface. He didn’t miss his friend checking them out or the way he licked his lips when doing so, but, as always, he didn’t mention it.

“Elaborate” He poured some alcohol for himself, waiting patiently.

“I think Ainosuke bewitched him with his skating, did you see the look on his face?” 

It was a fair concern, Ainosuke wasn’t someone to take lightly, and he could be dangerous now that he had power, “Yeah, I saw, but I also know that those kids are no idiots. Teenagers? Yeah, enthusiastic too, but I think their recklessness doesn’t go beyond skating”

“Teenagers keep secrets, they are passionate, and sometimes they think too much with their bodies and not with their brain” He pointed to the table with a finger, visibly troubled with the issue.

Kojiro smirked, leaning forward, “You know a lot about that, don’t you?” The wink brought a beautiful pink to his best friend’s cheeks, his whole face twitching as if suppressing something.

“This is serious!!! Stop being… you” 

No matter how many years passed, the crush was still there. They both knew, neither of them did anything about it. But it entertained Kojiro so much, the flirting, the teasing, the fake rivalry between them.

And he was at his limit.

But Kaoru was right, this was serious, so he straightened his back, leaving some space between them “Yeah, yeah, I know what you mean. Have you considered talking to him?”

“Yes, but I’m not sure that’s the best approach. The forbidden could be too much of a temptation”

He restrained himself from teasing again, by a little. But Kaoru saw his intentions from a mile away, eyes falling to Kojiro’s lips, blinking away thoughts, behaving as if it didn’t happen.

He kept it together at the beach.

He didn’t lose it at the onsen.

But this time, Kojiro didn’t let it slip, so he stood from the stool, circling the bar and placing both hands on delicate shoulders.

“Ok, I hear you, but now tell me, and be honest, why are you really here? It’s late as fuck”

“What do you mean?” Snapping his hand away was his knee-jerk response, but Kojiro put them back in place “I just told you. Besides, it’s not the first time I come here this late”

“Yeah, I know that, but you’ve been distracted today, why is that?” Kaoru’s back straightened when Kojiro talked into his ear, that delicious smell filling his nostrils, waking his hunger in ways food wouldn’t.

“I, what? I am not” The cook’s fingers slid below the high collar of the yukata, caressing thin skin, “What are you doing?”

He felt delighted by the slight tremble in his otherwise firm voice, nose buried between soft, pink locks, “Letting go my inner teenager”

Kaoru stood, pushing Kojiro away and taking a few steps back, eyes darting to the side with a beautiful shade of pink on those high cheekbones, “I don’t know what you’re thinking but I don—”

“Don’t lie to me, Kaoru” He walked slowly towards his friend, cornering him between the table and himself, “I can read you like an open book”

“Why are you acting like this, where does this come from?” His breathing hitched when Kojiro’s fingers pushed a strand of hair back around the shell of his ear, “Did you run out of women and I’m the best thing at hand?”

The green-haired stopped, tilting Kaoru’s face upwards with two fingers below his chin, “Is that…? Are you jealous?”

“No, I ju—”

“Would you want to be in their place, Kaoru?” Pulling from the back of his thighs, he made the shorter one gasp, falling backward and facing up on the table with a soft yelp.

“Kojiro, I don’t, I’m… you should stop” The blatant lack of conviction in that request put him in motion, hands coming around his thighs and to the front, parting them to stand in between.

“I know what you really want” Soft hands pulled and pushed from his green shirt, conflicted, eyes roaming over his face and chest, biting the inside of his lower lip, “I see it in your eyes”

“We talked about it, this won’t work, you know that, we want different things” The yukata slid over Kaoru’s leg, a perfect opening for a hand to slither inside, tanned fingers squeezing a creamy thigh, “Ah! I, wait!”

“Your body says otherwise” Besides his legs opening wider for him, there was a visible tent in the front of the dark blue yukata. Kojiro leaned over him, grabbing his jaw, thumb brushing and pushing those lips, “and I know that, right now, we both want the same”

He knew it wouldn’t be easy to make him yield, his friend was a proud asshole, stubborn, and a bit uptight, but he also knew how to push his buttons  _ just right _ . He pressed his lips against that soft neck, inhaling deeply, exhaling in a low growl.

It made Kaoru shiver, pull a bit harder from Kojiro’s shirt, jolting when his half-hard cock rubbed against the pink-haired man.

“You want me to own you, to lose control for once” He raised both his hands up and up below the yukata but he didn’t found any underwear, smirking against one of his nipples, sucking it into his mouth, “You want me to make you scream just like I do with my girls”

“Fucking asshole, damn gorilla, you beast” There wasn’t any bite in those insults, just a slight vibration, still holding back his desires even when his whole body lured him closer.

Kojiro didn’t kiss his lips. Not yet.

He didn’t touch his stiff cock. Not yet.

But he covered everything at reach with thick lips —neck, jaw, chin, collarbones, chest, nipples—, and wide palms —knees, thighs, waist, hips, ass. And it was at that spot where he found an unexpected surprise.

“Oh, oh, baby” Kojiro circled the base of the plug with his fingertips, wide eyes focused on that beautiful, mortified, blushing face pointed to the side. Kaoru’s eyebrows joined in the middle, sucking his lips inside his mouth, shutting his eyes, “Have you been wearing this every time you paid me a visit?”

A wave of arousal shook Kojiro’s core just by thinking about the possibility of him wearing it the entire time while they drank, while they teased each other, while they…

“Skating too?” Guilt twisted Kaoru’s face and Kojiro pushed it inside, pulled a bit, turned it, eyes never leaving him.

The first whimper poured from pink lips, a sound he used to know so well, the memory of it fueling his lust when he touched himself in the loneliness of his room. And now it was real, it was for him, by him, and he wanted more.

He wanted it all.

“Stop the acting” He pulled from the dildo all the way out, letting it fall to the restaurant floor to hastily take his fingertips to that wet rim, “this is what you want, don’t you?” 

He pushed two, three fingers inside his lubed hole, curling them with eased practice, Kaoru’s hands grabbing from his arm and the table edge, face still sided to the wall.

But his hips rolled in time with the fingers, thighs trembling, chest heaving. Kojiro untied his yukata, pale skin now exposed just as his flushed cock, standing and leaking against his belly.

“Fuck, you’re mine, you hear me?” He circled his fingers around Karou’s shaft, thumb caressing under the crown of his glans, dragging a moan from lips he swiftly covered in embarrassment.

He bent forward, taking that pretty cock between his lips, sucking it clean, groaning when long fingers pulled from green hair. He sucked hard from base to top, lowering his eager mouth, tongue playing with his balls until Kaoru squirmed and hushed some warnings.

Kojiro stood from his crouched position, taking both hands between Kaoru's asscheeks, opening them wide. Just by looking, he felt himself twitch in his black pants, freeing his heavy erection from the confines of too-tight jeans. He used the excess of lube to coat his thick length, rubbing the tip against Kaoru’s greedy, pulsing hole, pushing inside slightly, pulling out, drinking every sound, jolt, change in his breath, flushed skin. 

He's wanted this so much for so long it was nearly a dream came true, suddenly overwhelmed by the intensity of it, every casual hookup from the past put to shame.

Nothing like his Cherry Blossom blooming underneath him.

He pushed inside guiding himself into his tight warmth, wet, sliding in effortless, “Yeah, take me, take me whole, baby” His lovers usually complained from how big he was, but Kaoru never did, “so good baby, so good”

He clenched around him, squeezing just right, tight, warm, something he would never get with anyone else but him.

“Kojiro” The breathless moan of his name when he pushed all the way inside stopped him for a second, all that teasing and dirty talk forgotten when the tiniest tears made Kaoru’s eyelashes glisten under the dim light of the restaurant.

“Look at me, please, please” He gently turned his lover’s face, warm and soft under his fingers. And he saw.

He saw it in his eyes, a reflection of his own soul in them.

“You love me” It wasn’t a question, he just knew. Even when Kaoru shook his head, tears rolling over his cheeks, he knew, “you love me” He breathed pressing their foreheads together.

“Kojiro, please, don’t go” That broken sob tore him apart, the fear in its tone, the crack of his shirt when Kaoru pulled him closer, and the deafening, frantic beating of his heart dizzying him.

The revelation hit him hard, and not because it was unexpected, but because it was  _ mutual. _ All these years of fooling around lead to that moment, worst timing to open themselves, chaotic just like their relationship has always been.

“I’m here, baby” He opened his eyes to a terrified and teary Kaoru, kissing his fears away, strong arms curling around a slim torso in a tight hug, “and I’m not leaving you again”

Long legs closed around his hips, pulling from him and  _ oh,  _ this was completely different, far from the carnal desire of barely minutes ago, emotional, too much, too intense to handle.

Slow sex wasn’t Kojiro’s preference at all, but the roll of hips synchronized with the tangle of tongues, an easy wet slide, tasting each other, breathing each other. He wanted Kaoru, he’s always wanted him, and now he claimed him as his own, thrusts slow and deep, adoration filling his heart and chest to the brim.

The intensity of his feelings got mixed up with physical pleasure, getting him higher, higher, muscles tensing, moans rising, skin burning and the scariest words hanging from the tip of his tongue.

Pliant and almost melting in his embrace, Kaoru murmured under his breath “I need to hear it, please, please” His back arched under Kojiro’s touch, whole body shaking under his hands, twisting when strong fingers rubbed his leaking cock softly, “Oh, God! Koji” 

He was close, so close he had to lean his weight on his forearm so he wouldn’t crush the man below him, hips stuttering in a devastating orgasm, “Ah, fuck, fuck, I love you, I lo, I, fuck!”

A broken, loud moan echoed in the empty restaurant, the table creaking under their weight, wet noises coming to a halt just when Kaoru spilled over Kojiro’s fist, painting his chest white.

It was hard to breathe and not because he pressed his face against soft, pink locks. It was also hard to think and hard to know what he should do next now that his mind got rid of lust. 

He confessed at half orgasm,  _ how lame. _

But he had to stay calm, stay cool, maybe Kaoru didn’t listen while being too lost in his own orgasm, maybe they would be ok,  _ right? _

“Kojiro? Are you breathing, you’re so still” 

He raised his head, looking sideways to find some concern under pink cheeks and disheveled hair. He looked ruined but satisfied, beautiful, and still, there was worry in his golden eyes, “are you ok?”

“Uhm” A nervous chuckle came out of his lips and Kaoru made an attempt of sitting, “wait, wait, ahm, did we just…”

“Fuck? Yeah” Kaoru arched an eyebrow, squashing his cheeks, “what’s gotten into you?”

“Nothing. Nothing” After chuckling once more, Kojiro scratched behind his ear, averting his eyes, “I guess it’s been mind blowing and, whatever, it’s nothing”

“Bullshit” Kojiro raised his eyebrows, “spill, something’s troubling you”

To be honest, this was something he shouldn’t let slip, “I think I need to talk about what just happened, but first, _maybe_ , I should take my cock out of your ass? Get clean or something?”

“Sure, take me upstairs” This nonchalant attitude was confusing him so much, but there was some relief in it, some hope for their relationship to still work —friends or… whatever.

He took him into his arms anyway, and Kaoru winced when Kojiro’s soft cock slipped from inside of him “Oh, shit, my pants are gonna fall”

“See if I care, come on, I don’t want filth in my yukata”

Kojiro's lips raised in a sided grin, “Well, then…” While holding the man in one arm, he got rid of his clothing, earning himself a gasp and a panicked look towards the restaurant door, “Now you worry of being seen?”

“Fucking moron!! Get up the stairs already!” An honest, loud laugh burst from his chest, mind at ease now that their bickering resumed.

Once at home, a loft right above the restaurant, he kicked his shoes out and Kaoru’s, heading into the shower while filling the bath, “you hungry? Want me to make you something?”

“No, I’m getting cold. I’m naked just in case you didn’t notice” He stood right behind him, arms crossed in front of his chest, slightly shivering. Kojiro turned around, holding him tight between his arms, rubbing his back.

“Better now? You’re making a mess of my shirt…” He felt a puff of air land against his collarbones, something similar to a smile in his voice.

“I’m not sorry” Kojiro pulled back, staring into his eyes, taking the yellow hair tie off, watching wet hair fall over the most beautiful naked shoulder. His body moved on its own accord, kissing it, right hand brushing his lower back, left hand cradling his head, “what are you doing?”

A breathy sigh brushed Kojiro’s ear while his lips went up the column of his neck, inhaling his scent deeply, “I don’t know, it just feels right”

He wanted to kiss him in the lips, so bad.

He let go instead, checking the bathtub, nodding, “get in there, come on, don’t freeze to death you lanky baby”

“I’m not lanky, you’re just too big” He undressed as well, sitting behind Kaoru in the bathtub, arms closing around his shoulders while the pink-haired rested his head over Kojiro’s wide chest, “So, what’s going on inside your head? Are you thinking for once?”

“Shut up, nerd. It’s just…” He let go a long sigh, “it was way more emotional than I expected”

Kaoru remained silent for some minutes, just enjoying the warmth and relaxation, “Did you mean it tho?”

He didn’t have to ask to know what he was talking about, it was obvious. A bit scared, he nodded, “yeah” Kaoru’s hands twitched around his wrists, taking his mouth to them and sighing in relief.

“What now? What are we?” Soft lips brushed the back of his hands, and Kaoru pressed his to his friend’s temple.

“I want you to be mine.” Kaoru turned his head, eyes looking for his, “Believe it or not, I don’t need women or anyone else if I can have you”

Bright eyes fell to his lips and the man in his arms turned around in the bathtub, pressing both hands to his chest and his lips to Kojiro’s. He tilted his head, holding his nape and hugging his waist while doing so, soft, slow kisses shared in the silence of the bathroom.

They took them to the bed once the water turned cold, soft sheets covering both, a tangle of warm limbs and hearts, surrendered to their true desires and deepest needs. 

“Promise me something,” Kaoru asked, half asleep on his arms but still kissing him. Kojiro hummed softly, “promise me you’ll keep the public displays of affection off streets and especially off competitions”

“You don’t want them to think I let you win? Cause I do, every time”

That earned him a click of the tongue and a long chain of insults. Kojiro laughed loud and amused, kissing his pouty lips and angry eyebrows, squeezing him tight. And that soft sight right before falling asleep, felt just right, as if they were meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
> · Short comments  
> · Long comments  
> · Questions  
> · “<3” as extra kudos  
> · Reader-reader interaction  
> · This author replies to comments.
> 
> [· Twitter](https://twitter.com/tifa_sugar)   
>  [· Tumblr](https://tifasugar.tumblr.com/)


End file.
